


Fallen Angel

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dean Hates Himself, Leviathan souls, M/M, Oh look I wrote a fic that isn't nauseatingly violent, Poor Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Days Grace songfic. The Winchester's lock Cas in the panic room until he expels the Leviathan's Souls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

*Late at night I could hear you crying, I hear it all trying to fall asleep.*

Dean sat outside Bobby’s panic room, now with a ring of holy fire in the center. The screaming and sobbing from the inside pierced through his earplugs, embedding their memory into his mind.   
“It’s for his own good. He has to get rid of the leviathan’s souls before its too late.”  
He whispered to the taller hunter sitting on the opposite side of the doorway.  
“I know, Dean, you don’t have to keep telling me.”  
“I said it more for me than for you.”  
“Dean! Help! They’re too strong for me, I’m going to get ripped to shreds! I can see them! Dean! Someone! HELP!”  
The hunter covered his ears as tears filled his green eyes.   
“We have to do something.”  
“Dean, we can’t. Besides, all of Bobby’s books said they couldn’t kill him, and all he had to do was expell them from his body.”  
“I know...”  
“Dean...”  
“Sam.”  
“Look, just...take a breather. Go upstairs and get some beer.”  
“Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*When all the love around you is dying, how do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long?*

The shorter one of them stood up slowly, and trudged up the stairs of Bobby’s home. 

“Hey Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“You’re only going upstairs.”  
“Yeah.”

He walked over to the fridge and got two of whatever knockoff beer Bobby happened to have at the time. He leaned across the counter and took a drink. Hell knows he needed it. He silently cursed himself for letting this happen. This ALWAYS happened. First Sam with the blood, and now Cas with freakin’ leviathan souls. He cursed himself again for not noticing something was wrong. Cas may have been older but he acted like a kid. A greedy, cheeseburger-eating, gross, sexed-up kid. Reminded him of himself. He should have noticed. He should have been able to tell that there was something wrong. He allowed himself a few moments of tears, before wiping them off with his jacket sleeve. Don’t let them see you cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*How do I save a fallen angel, in the dark? Never thought you’d fall so far. Fallen angel, close your eyes, I won’t let you fall tonight.*

He chugged the rest of the bottle and went back for another. He wished he could just drink his troubles away. But no. He had to pretend he was strong. For Cas. For Sam. He didn’t want them ending up like him. Cas already gave up on what he thought could keep him strong and now look at him. desprately trying to get probably hundreds of monster’s out of his gut. He didn’t want to know what woudl happen if Cas saw him like this. No, he had to be the bigger man. He had to be the one to keep them safe, to keep them from beign depressed, to keep them from...well, to keep them from having to be like him. He grew up so Sam wouldn’t have to, and now he’s being strong so Cas won’t have to. Sacrifice for the ones you love, isn’t it just the Winchester way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*You do it all for my own protection, you make me feel like i’ll be ok. But still I have so many questions.*

The bottle clattered as he tossed it into the garbage can. When he returned to Sam, the younger was talking to the infested angel.  
“Don’t you get it, I did this to protect you. I’m trying to keep you safe!”  
“We don’t need protecting, Cas, but you obviously do, if you think absorbing the energy of 200 monsters will help keep me and Dean safe.”  
“I’m trying to help you, the least you could do id let me out!”  
“No”  
The eldest brother cleared his throught, and the youngest whilrled around in surprise.  
“Dean!”  
“Sam, can me and Cas, uh, have a chat?”  
“Sure, I wasn’t planning on stopping you.”  
“I meant alone.”  
“Oh. Go ahead.”

Sam stepped up the stairs, mumbling softly about how much he’d needed a break.

“So, Cas, you mind telling me what that was all about?”  
“Your brother and I have some colliding opinions.”  
“Meaning...?”  
“He doesn’t believe I’m trying to keep you two safe;”  
“How would making deals with Crowley, of all people, help us?!”  
“I knew you wouldn’t understand.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I was right beside you when you went to hell and back again, and I couldn’t save the fallen angel.*

“Cas I...”  
“I held your shoulder and pulled you, kicking and screaming, out of hell. You didn’t want me to do that, but it brought you back. Don’t you get it, everything I do is to help you two and your stupid planet! So why can’t you trust me, just once, and let me out?!”  
“I’ll let you out.”  
“Thank you Dean.”  
“But only after you get rid of those souls.”  
“No.”  
“Then I’m not letting you out.”

He walked away, swolen eyes stinging. The cries of the trench-coat wearing angel grew seemingly louder and more desprate with each step the hunter walked.   
The Winchester curse.  
They could never stay for very long.


End file.
